


A Sharpwin Christmas

by rosy_sharpe



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, We all know Helen and Max calls each other Dr. Sharpe and Dr. Goodwin during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_sharpe/pseuds/rosy_sharpe
Summary: Helen and Max’s first Christmas together with Max trying to come up with the perfect Christmas gift Helen. While  creating their own traditions and Christmas memories.
Relationships: Luna Goodwin (Daughter of Max Goodwin)/Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Floyd Reynolds, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

~Two weeks before Christmas~

Tis the season to be shopping for the perfect gift that conveys your love and adoration for the ones you love. Except Max Goodwin knows he’s a horrible gift giver and Helen is the best at gifting and he genuinely believes there’s no gift that can show the scope of his love for her. So, now he’s in turmoil for he has to find the perfect gift that is worthy of Helen’s Sharpe praise within 2 weeks. In all his time at New Amsterdam Max has never run around the hospital as much as he’s done today. Since the morning he’s been going through the hospital floor by floor looking for clues from Helens’ friends and patients for her gift knowing time is not on his side. First thing first he went to Bloom for if anyone knows what to get Helen it would be her best friend.

  
When Max arrives in the ED, its slightly calm which is perfect cause it means Bloom will be bored and he can coerce a gift idea out of her. “Bloom can I talk to you for a minute”.

“I literally have nothing better to do so go ahead”.

“I am looking for a gift for Helen and I thought you might have some idea”.

“Well first of all, you can stop looking because I already got the perfect gift for Helen. I am her secret Santa and friend so my gift had to count twice now anything you get her will be second best to mine. Second, what about what Lauren wants, do you assume I don’t enjoy opening gifts you better have already brought my gift Max I know you got me as your secret Santa cause if you’re looking for Helen’s gift this late in the game then what chance do I have. I’m not giving you any ideas, Helen will want a gift from you not one you got from someone else’s advice”

“Thank you Iggy 2.0, except your advice was useless unlike his”

“Well my degree was not in phycology now get out of my ED and go find me my gift, I’m busy.”

“Yes, I can see how busy you are with the two patients you have”.

  
With Bloom being a dead-end Max goes to knock on Floyd’s door who he knows will be a lot more sympathetic to his cause. “Floyd, I know you have excellent taste and I’m sure you’ve spoken to Helen so any idea what she would like for Christmas.”

“Um you can’t ask her”

“That kind of goes against the point of unwrapping the gift and surprising her so no I can’t do that.”

“Then I don’t really know, it was hard enough trying to buy a gift for Iggy as his secret Santa. The man isn’t exactly that interesting and all his hobbies are hard to shop for. Sharpe is definitely much harder to shop for though because she actually has great taste but Bloom told me she got her the perfect gift so just ask her for it”.

Taking a seat and letting a much bigger sigh than necessary max responds “Believe me, I know she’s hard to shop for and I would have to peel Bloom’s gift out of her dead hands before she tells me much less gives it to me. Helen owns everything in multiples of 10 in her closet from clothes to bags and shoes. I got her a nice bracelet as second gift but I needed something more because she also already has lots of jewelry”.

“Yeah, I won’t be much help, Evie will be working and won’t be able to come back for Christmas so we’re doing no gifts.”

“All right thanks man” and Max heads out as he faces another disappointment after hearing a bunch of noes’ all day long. So, he tries Iggy as a last resort. Iggy was also useless because he has Kapoor for secret Santa and with 4 kids and a husband to shop for still. Sating he’s too overwhelmed to even be able to think about other gifts for other people. So, defeated Max heads back to his office to do some actual work considering he’s wasted his entire day looking for ideas.

  
With the sound of the clacking heels and the 5’2 woman wearing them marching down the hall, Max knew Helen was close and not in the best mood. Based solely on the number of quick steps and intensity his ears have picked up as she heads for his office, he knows she’s mad. Thousands of people walk the hospital hallways in the daily bustle but he has always been able to know when it’s Helen and pick her out of the crowd. When she finally reaches his office, close and locks the door. He keeps an innocent smile on his face as she sits on his desk with her head cocked to the side. “So, according to a few little birdies on the oncology floor, you’ve been doing quite the detective work”.

“Huh, really because I wouldn’t call it playing detective exactly. I mean can’t a medical director go around his hospital and gage his deputy director’s progress with her patient’s treatment while also talking about said beautiful director. If anything, it was more of an exchange of praise for such medical director about her excellent and amazing beauty which is truly a completely innocent act”.

“Ahh really that’s what you’re going with you think you’re going to talk your way out of this huh? Does that sound better to you because I’ve heard you’ve been snooping around trying to find out what I want for Christmas from them”.

“Again, it was not snooping more of an exchange of ideas and I don’t see why you would be mad that”.

“Right, first it was exchange of praise and now its idea”.

Getting up from the desk and standing directly in front of him with her arm cross, Helen looks at him straight in the eyes “Well, yes Max I’m a little bit mad, you’re my best friends you shouldn’t have an issue buying me a gift”.

“Well first of all Bloom said she your best friend so I don’t think she’d be happy with you saying those words to me”.

“Oh for God’s sake, you are a very frustrating man! Max deep down I think you know what I want but instead you’re trying to take the easy way out. Max any gift from you I’d appreciate, as long as it comes from your kind heart which means any gift from there would be the perfect gift to me”.

Seeing her frustrated Max pulls Helen on his lap with her head tucked under his and her face pressed to his chest. “All right, yes you’re completely right cause I feel the same way, any gift from you would be perfect in my eyes. I think I was just stressing myself out cause it’s our first Christmas and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. In trying to make the best decision I ended making some bad ones on the way, I do that sometimes and I’m really sorry”.

“Believe me, I know more than anyone how bad your good decisions can be dummy, you’ll just have to make it up to me” with a coy smile on her face.

“I can definitely do that” he responds while kissing her neck while sliding off the lab coat to catch the back of her neck and shoulders as he unbuttons the blazer from the back-leaving light kisses that makes Helen shivers with her hand fisted on the desk in front her.

“Oh really cause it won’t be that easy you know”.

Her back arching looking to align more to his chest, mouth slightly open, as she moves her neck her from side to side as he lays small kisses everywhere his mouth can reach. “So, I won’t be forgiven for this huh? Not even if I said I made us dinner reservation and Iggy will take Luna home while we enjoy our night”. “

mhm mhmh I wouldn’t let you off that easily”.

“Did I mention this offer also comes with a bath, then a massage, afterwards a special performance of a certain move called the om then the pretzel dip to finish your night off on a high”.

Knowing she won’t be fully satisfied until his mouth and tongue has tasted very inch of her skin. Helen replies with a smirk “Hmmm sounds like you’re trying to grovel but I’m not seeing you in a proper groveling position Dr. Goodwin”. With that answer Max fully turns her so they can be face to face, grasping her bottom lips between his teeth as he pushes her down on her desk, getting down on his knees so he can properly grovel for the first of many times that night. For, he has come to term that he has sin and must plead for forgiveness or better yet have Helen plead his name. So, he kisses up her thighs leaving wet kisses the higher up he goes, as he pushes up the one of many butt tight skirts she owns over hips and onto her stomach. Pulling down the thong, he assumes is another piece of expensive lingerie, down her thighs and drop it on the chair. Now openly sucking the skin where the joints of her hips and thighs meets. Trailing up toward her sides, over to her stomach then back to the other joint, doing his best to keep his mouth from where she wants it to be and teasing the circumference around instead with his lips. Until Helen had enough and grabbed his hair tight on the scalp and moves his mouth where she wanted and Max hungrily lick, suck and lap her clit while tightly holding her down on his desk as her body starts so seize on her desk and her moans gets louder. Her juice and his saliva mixing as he feels the wetness on his beard but focused on the task at hand. As his mouth and Helens hips find their rhythm and his tongue feels the pulsing inside of her. Adding more force to her hips on the desk when he feels trying to raise and arch her upper body. Her moan more chaotic and deeper as Helen’s thighs start to shake around his head, only for him to intensify his lapping and sucking. Inserting two fingers into her to replace his tongue, looking deeply into her eyes as her lids start to close and her eyes rolls. She comes undone, shaking on his desk and riding her orgasm all up and down his beautiful wet lips.

  
With Helen splattered all over his desk he kisses his way to her lips whispering “Am I at least hallway to being forgiven now?”

“That was some really great groveling so yes, you’re forgiven.”

Rubbing her hand on his beard, Helen pulls him for a kiss and whisper in his ear “go wash your face, it smells like sex”. “

Hmm I wonder why that Dr. Sharpe”. Chuckling she pushes him off of her and into his chair as he reaches back, to pick up her underwear and slide it up her thighs.

“I have to go to lunch with Lauren do you want to join?”

“I’m quite satiated and I don’t think Bloom would be all right with my so-called sex smell or worse she’d make fun of it. Plus, I have to get actual work done because someone came in to distract me.”

“You distracted yourself with you little adventure this morning but I will be holding you to those promises for tonight Dr. Goodwin, pick me up in my office and we can head out”.

“Believe me I do not plan on break any of them it will be my pleasure to keep them all, see you tonight Dr. Sharpe.” Chuckling and with a permanent smile to her face while looking forward to a great night. Helen shoots down the physically need to hop and skip out of his office knowing everyone especially Lauren would know what went down or more correctly who went down in that office.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing everything he needed in his office with a little less than 2 hours to spare before dinner, Max head down to Helen’s office. To find on her surrounded by files and paperwork. “Hey I just finished, want some help.”

“No, I’m caught up and I was actually trying to get ahead, till you were done but I see we both had an easy day.”

“Do you want to head out early and leave this hospital, they’ve set up an ice ring in the park nearby, we can skate a few rounds and get some hot cocoa while waiting for our reservation.”

“Oh really am I about to find out you’re some God on ice”

“Hah that’s quite hilarious, you know I have 2 left feet. At most I can stand and slightly move on the ice but that’s about as far as my moves go.”

“I’m sure you’re a pro though.”

“Well you’ll find out soon enough come on!”

It comes as no surprise to Max once he gets on the ice that once again Helen Sharpe is perfect at everything cause she’s practically a figure skater “Of course you’re a pro at ice skating, why am I not surprised?”

“I mean, I’m not a pro or anything my parents just made me take some lesson.”

“So, what are our actual plans for Christmas day since we won’t leave New York?” She asks as she effortlessly sips cocoa while skating flawlessly besides him.

“This is obviously you asking if we’re spending Christmas at your home and considering you actually have a real tree that’s not a foot tall then we can definitely spend the week with you and open our gifts there.”

“See you do make excellent decisions sometimes.”

“I’m glad you think so but I can’t take all the credit, Lauren had no problem saying and I quote ‘Santa can’t climb up window and leave Luna’s presence next to your almost non-existent tree when Helen has a whole forest decorated in her home’ so I figured I would spare you of my pitiful tree.”

“Well thank god for Lauren for saying what we were all thinking, I love you Max but your lack of taste sometimes just shocks me that tree looks like it should be on top of the receptionist desk not in a home.”

“Lucky for me, I have Dr. Helen on my side with her gigantic tree.”

“You are all exaggerating it is not that big.”

“Helen the tree is so tall the star hangs crooked because it touches the celling.”

“I might’ve made some slight miscalculations with the height but it’s a completely normal size tree.”

“Right, well if you say so cause that tree would not fit in most apartment.”

“Let’s agree to disagree because I think I have a perfectly normal tree and we need to return these skates so we can make it to our reservation on time.”

“All right come on, I think we can make it on foot but there is horse drawn carriages on the other side.”

“Aww carriages please, going from these heels and then those skates have not been nice to my feet.”

“I can carry you out of the park for a piggy back ride.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman, I would greatly appreciate the free ride”

Max makes his way across the park with Helen clinging tightly to his back with her face buried in his coat. He hails the nearest carriage, after boarding they cling to one another for warmth and watch the city lights go by. The two arrives at the restaurant surrounded by a cloud of ease and happiness that is only amplified when they spend the whole night talking. It’s something that’s always comes easily to them, spending hours getting lost in each other’s stories and thoughts.  
After dinner, Max walks up to Helens front door from their date to find two packages leaning against the door and looks at Helen who he knows finished Christmas shopping weeks ago unlike him.

“Helen that’s so many gifts we can’t even get to the tree because it’s so surrounded!”

“Oh, for God’s sake Max that’s not a gift they are a gingerbread house for us to build and matching PJ’s for us to wear to open gift on Christmas morning. I thought we could go to bed in them, wake up and have a nice breakfast then spend the day opening our presents in our pajama’s. I’ve always wanted to be one of those cheesy families with matching Pajamas on Christmas day but my parents were against it and since they won’t be here to judge, I figured we could be one of these people.”

“Oh, I think it’ll be nice to have our own little tradition even if no one looks good in checkered PJ’s.”

“Sorry, but that’s just a chance I’m willing to take besides I can look good wearing anything.”

“Believe me Helen, I definitely know that” he says chuckling.

When Helen opens the door, Max automatically spots the newly added mistletoe in the entry way and Max quickly grabs her hand to bring her to his lips and steal a kiss.

“Didn’t want to give us bad luck.”

“That’s not a thing” she says chuckling while on her toes bringing him for another, much longer lasting kiss.

“Well I don’t want to take any chances you know?” He says catching his breath.

Rolling her eyes, she replies “Riiiight… do you want to go pick up Luna from Iggy before we get too distracted and leave them with 5 children to care for tonight.”

“Yeah let’s just hope she’ll already be asleep, we have plans Dr. Sharpe.”

“I know we do, but I hope she’s awake one of her pre-Christmas gifts is ready to be open!”

“Another gift, Helen the base of that tree is so full of gifts and she’s opening gifts all week!”

“Well she’s been a very good girl and I want to shower my little munchkin with gifts for her first Christmas. I’d hardly call that a crime.” Smiling while shaking his head Max grabs the keys and they both head out to pick Luna up. The two thanked a tired Iggy and Martin for babysitting a bubbly Luna who doesn’t appear to be going to bed anytime soon and grab her stuff.

“Oh! Max since Luna is awake, let’s take the scenic route we can drive through candy cane lane and see the Christmas lights and decorations.”

“Yeah, that sounds good maybe it will tire her out.”

“I doubt it but we can try.”

They drive slowly though the neighborhood and watch the extensive decorations all over people’s lawn. Helen looks in the back seat and grabs her phone to record a wide-eyed Luna giggling and clapping at all the lights reflecting in her eyes. A smiling Max look in the rear-view mirror laughing at Luna’s excitement as the car fills with laughter from everyone as they look at the sweet girl having the time of her life in the back seat. After driving down the block multiple times Luna finally gets bored and falls asleep as they drive home after an eventful night.  
After bringing a Luna to the room Helen has set up for her and tucking in the sleeping baby. He heads to the bedroom to find it empty but hears the shower running. Quickly heading there and discarding his own clothing as fast as he can. He walks in and spots a steaming glass with Helens figure behind it.

“Mind if I join you”

“You better I was promised a massage”

He slips behind her, his hands already on her shoulder and whispers in her ear “I keep my promises Dr. Sharpe”. His hands start to slowly and sensuously knead her shoulders and at first he tried his best to behave but soon Helen felt his fingers wondering and leaned back to feel his hardened dick already poking her lower back. Those hands starter to lower down her shoulders, to her neck, her lower back and chest as he needs and pull at every skin his hands come in contact with. One hand made it to the valley of her breast while the other one went down to her hips then ass cheeks. The hand close to her breast palmed and rolled the left nipple while the other one palmed her ass. Those tortuous, calloused, and big hands had her rolling her head all over his chest as her moans and rapid breathing added more steam to the already hot shower. When he seems to be way to comfortable torturing her and staying in the outskirt of her thighs. Helen grabbed his hand and pushed it down Max sensing her frustration and knowing she’s running out of patience. Finally, he gives her what she wants and rubs her clit while pulling the nipple from the breast in his hand, eliciting a big moan from Helen and watches as she rubs her back on his front making him moan too as they both feel each other up in different ways. He watches as Helen turns around and bring his lips down, grabs her by the waist and crash her into the wall. He lifts her legs and she quickly wraps them around his hips as she reaches down between them to stoke him till he loses his own patience and grabs her dick to push it into her. The room fills with the sound of wet skin moving and smacking into one another as the moans get louder and louder. Max grabs her neck and she lifts her eyes to his, they watch one another as he hears the screams and curses coming out of her mouth. They only get louder when he slips the second hand in between their bodies so he can stroke Helen’s clit once again. Max vigorously keeps an agonizing rhythm with both his dick and fingers making Helen lose all her senses. She can’t hear anything coming out her mouth, much less understand what she’s saying. All she can feel is the pleasurable sensation traveling throughout her entire body, as her head empties of thoughts and actions whereas her body fills up with tingles. Both so engrossed into one another and their bodies that all they can do is be vocal about the pleasurable experience they’re going through. When Helen can’t hold it anymore she finds herself withering against the wall and Max’s chest as she finally takes in a deep breath and rides an intense orgasm. Leaving Max, no choice but to come completely undone as his dick feels the intense pulsing insides her walls. They bring their foreheads together as they finally catch their breath.

“I should’ve known, it wouldn’t just be massage it never is with you.”

“I didn’t hear any complaining a lot of moaning but considering most of it was “oh Max don’t stop’ I’m guessing it wasn’t really a complaint.”

A shocked and embarrassed Helen pushed him out of her, to finally stand and shower but the man is persistent brings her into his embraces from behind again as they sway under the running water enjoying the peaceful end to their day and start a round two.


	3. Chapter 3

~Christmas Eve~ 

Max did his daily walks around the hospital then spent the day locked in his office calling and face timing people as he preps to make sure Helen’s gift gets there in time. When he felt like everything was perfectly plan and bound for success he packs up, picked up Luna, and head for Helen’s office. 

“Hey ready to go home, I think Luna subconsciously knows she has more presents to open cause she hasn’t stop jumping since I picked her up”

“Aww are you ready to open the rest of your presents munchkin, believe me they’re only going to get bigger and better” an excited Luna keeps smiling and clapping at Helen’s excited face.

When they got home, Helen finally unpacked the giant box gingerbread house that came in the mail so they can finally decorate it together, hoping it can become their new Christmas eve tradition. Unfortunately, this year Luna seems to have her own plans as her grabby hands reach for everything and put it directly in her mouth. Chuckles fill the house as Luna seems to concentrate on eating as much candy as possible instead of decorating, even one of the ginger bread man had already lost his head to Luna’s newly budding teeth. When they open the icing pack, Luna is quick and happy to taste and squeeze it all over her clothes and face. Helen grabs her phone to take another pic knowing she’s going to end up with no space in her gallery cause everything the little girl does is so damn cute. 

~Christmas morning~ 

The day started with a nice breakfast Helen prepared and now they sit around a pile of crumbled gifts wrappers while Luna swims in new clothes, toys and anything else they went overboard buying for her. When the adult gift portion starts, Helen hands Max multiple boxes with the first one containing a human heart held by two tiny hearts.

“I took Luna to a pottery barn and it’s a sculpture for your desk, it’s her hand shape holding a heart because she has your heart in her hands.” 

“It’s very beautiful and is the best gift I could receive from my best girls. Besides some might say the same applies to you, you own my heart too Helen” 

“That’s very true but baby hands are cuter and much easier to explain to anyone who ask” she says chuckling. 

“It’s very sweet Sharpe, I love it and will treasure it, thank you.” 

“And here are your second gifts” she says pulling two more boxes from behind her. Max opens them with a smile on his “Helen, I don’t need 2 pairs of shoes.”

“Actually, you do the first one is for running and the other one is for the hospital they have different arch support for running and standing.”

“That’s …very fair and extremely useful, thank you once again” he lays a happy open kiss on her mouth.

“You’re very welcome, now where are my gifts” she says with giddily pulling away.

“Well you can either open these small boxes first or choose door number one.” 

An excited Helen asked for door number one, Max knowing she would choose the bigger gift sends a quick text with a smile on his face and waited.

A few minutes later, the door knocks and Helen looks at Max apprehensively as a big smile takes over his face and he runs towards the front of the house. She picks up Luna follows him and she watches as he opens the door with a big smile on his face and step aside. Helen is shock to find her parents standing there with their own checkered PJ’s matching the ones she’s currently wearing.

“Oh Max, I can’t believe it” as Helen hand him Luna then run past him and into her parent’s arms. Happily hugging the people she’s missed so much this year.

“I missed you guys so much” a tearful Helen whispered. 

“Aww we did too honey, and couldn’t help but jump at Max’s idea to come spend Christmas together” her mom said.

It took a while for Helen to stop crying tears of joy, she invited them in so they can get settled into the guest room while she went looking for Max to thank him. She finds him in the living starting to clean the mess from all the open gifts and runs into his arms.

“I told you, you’d get me a perfect gift” she said with a big smile on her face.

“You were right as always, once I got out of my head realized how much you missed them and wanted them here. I quickly arranged the plane tickets and had them sleep in a hotel last night with a time to head over here. I brought them the PJ’s last night with a time estimate to get here with them on.”

“I love it Max, I really do I have everything and everyone I love here for a perfect Christmas day. I love you.” 

“I love you more” he says bringing her in for a kiss. “I don’t know how I’ll top this one next year.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You can always badger my patients” she says smiling against his chest.

“That’s true. Merry Christmas Helen”

“Merry Christmas Max” she says kissing his lips.

~The end~ (Merry Christmas everyone!!)


End file.
